El retorno
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Un día de descanso, una charla con Lanie, un buen baño acompañada de su escritor favorito; todo parecía perfecto para la detective, en aquel viernes soleado de octubre. Pero las cosas iban a cambiar, los truenos se harían notar, y Jerry Tyson se encargaría de poner la guinda en el pastel.
1. Chapter 1

Sé que tengo varias historias empezadas, y no las he continuado desde hace más de tres meses. Pido perdón por ello. Sé que debería haberlas actualizado hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo he hecho. Pido perdón por ello. Sé que "A su merced" deberías incluso estar terminada ya, pero no lo está. Y sé que no se me ha visto el pelo por aquí, pero tengo razones buenas para no haberlo hecho. Mi vida se está desmoronando poco a poco, desde el día en el que me hicieron partícipe de varios acontecimientos sobre los que desearía no tener que pasar. Que te mientan está mal, pero que te mientan durante siete años, y que te destapen la verdad al mismo tiempo que te dicen que te van a desahuciar, esta peor. Como supongo que ya os habréis hecho a la idea, mi verano no ha sido lo que se dice "agradable" y me era imposible sentarme frente al ordenador y ponerme a escribir mientras que mi cabeza está en otro lugar. Siento mucho no haber actualizado nada, pero simplemente no podía.

Tras las malas noticias, avisar a los que siguen "A su merced" que ya está casi terminado el siguiente capítulo y que, cuando pase esta semana de exámenes, espero poder subirle terminado. Esta historia se me ocurrió un día, y me puse a escribirla hoy mismo. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, cualquier review será agradecido.

**EL RETORNO.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

**C**on el corazón en un puño, depositó suavemente el anillo sobre la mesa. Le echó un último vistazo, para no olvidarlo nunca. Para no olvidar aquella joya que un día, la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Aquella joya que, de alguna manera, les unía para una eternidad.

-¿Qué? – Susurra, con la voz entrecortada. Es entonces cuando las lágrimas que luchaban por no salir, lo hacen a toda velocidad.

-Lo siento mucho Castle, pero no puedo. No puedo casarme contigo.

Se levanta del sofá, dejando atrás el anillo y a su ex –prometido, quien se derrumba mientras reprime el llanto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kate? – Dice, mostrando furia con su voz.

-No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Por favor –Le pide, casi en un susurro.

-¡Mas difícil de lo que ya es! –Grita con furia –¿Pero te estás oyendo? Acabas de cancelar nuestra boda, de dejarme y me dices que no lo haga más difícil… Esto es increíble.

La detective abre la boca en un intento de hablar, pero rápidamente la cierra sabiendo que si lo hace, las cosas acabarían mal. Demasiado mal. Para los dos. Se arma de valor para no mirar atrás porque sabe que, si lo hace, no podría aguantar. No soportaría verle así y se lanzaría a sus brazos a contarle toda la verdad. Y entonces la vida del hombre al que amaba correría peligro.

A medida que los pasos se alejaban de él, siente como su dolor se transforma en ira. En ira que va dirigida plenamente hacia ella. Y sabe que en parte se la merece. Le ha roto el corazón en pedazos. Pero dentro de lo que cabe es por una buena causa, para salvarle la vida. Prefiere aguantar sus gritos, a no verle nunca más. Aunque, si las cosas seguían en ese plan, probablemente no lo volvería a hacer.

Llega a la puerta, sintiendo como con cada pisada se ha ido haciendo más y más pequeña. Agarra el pomo con fuerza, apretándole hasta hacerse daño y es entonces cuando oye unos pasos; alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-Oh, hola Kate. No sabía que estabas aquí – Dice Alexis sonriente, gesto que rápidamente cambia al ver tanto la cara de su padre, como la de su futura madrasta. O al menos eso seguía creyendo ella, quien era ajena a la última conversación que habían mantenido las dos personas.

-Adiós, Alexis –Y, casi sin pensarlo, Kate se lanza a sus brazos, estrechándola. Intentando transmitirla las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban para que ella las usase con Castle. Para que no le dejara hundirse. La pelirroja la observa con cara extraña, mientras clavaba su mayor atención en su padre que seguía sentado en uno de los extremos del sofá, con la cara tapada entre las manos. Se fija en el anillo que hay sobre la misa y se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, y reza porque solo sea un sueño; pero no lo es.

Beckett abre la puerta del loft, con la esperanza de que su escritor favorito se levantara, la abrazara y la dijera que no pasaba nada, que lo comprendía, que sabía que pasaba algo. Algo grave.

-Adiós, Castle – Dice, intentado hacerle ver con su voz que ella tampoco quiere eso, que también está sufriendo. Se da cuenta de que no ha funcionado al oírle decir secamente "Adiós, inspectora" y atraviesa la puerta, para cerrarla despacio.

Deja que esta aguante su peso, y se apoya en ella. Se resbala poco a poco, hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas intentando aguantar el llanto. Oye algunas palabras de la conversación que están teniendo padre e hija y se alegra de que la puerta sea suficientemente gruesa como para no escucharla entera. Porque sabe que no todas las palabras que están diciendo sobre ella son bonitas.

Entonces, siente una fuerza agarrándola del brazo que tira de ella hacia arriba. Levanta la cara y le ve. Desea pegarle un tiro allí mismo, pero no puede. Le quitó su arma unas horas antes.

-Buen trabajo –Jerry Tyson le mira con superioridad, sonriendo con maldad. Ella le planta cara, a pesar de que sus ojos siguen húmedos –Aunque esto solo acaba de empezar.

Kate va dando ligeros pasos hasta el ascensor. Mira a Tyson apretar el botón que rápidamente se ilumina para avisar de que el ascensor está de camino y se alegra de tener tanta fuerza. De ser capaz de guardar sus sentimientos en una caja fuerte, de cerrarla y bordearla con un muro. Porque si no, ahora él estaría muerto. Aunque ese muro estaba lleno de grietas gracias a Castle, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.

Doce horas antes…

Notó la vibración del móvil y se sobresaltó. Sonrió al desbloquearlo y comprobar que, tal y como pensaba, el mensaje que había recibido era de su prometido. Se apresuró a leerlo y sonrió más todavía cuando terminó. Colocó el móvil en horizontal y cuando se dispuso a contestarlo, oyó una voz.

-Hey Beckett –Levantó la cabeza y vio a Espósito. Venía sonriente, gesto que la anunciaba de antemano que las noticias que traía eran buenas –Gates nos ha dado el día libre.

-¿Me lo dices en serio? –Miró hacia su despacho, asombrada -¿Qué mosca la ha picado?

-Ni idea. Pero prefiero no decirla nada no vaya a ser que cambie de idea –Ryan se unió a la conversación –Siento que hace semanas que no veo a Sarah.

-Y eso que solo han pasado un par de horas… -Susurró Espósito. La detective le dirigió una mirada de reproche que él recibió con cierto… ¿Sarcasmo?

-Vete y disfruta Kevin –Le dijo, y le vio marchar sonriente después de responderla con un ligero "gracias".

Miró a Javier de nuevo. Había algo raro en él, algo nuevo. Estaba más feliz, más animado.

-Bueno, yo también me marcho. Disfruta del día Javi –Se despidió, a la vez que le guiñó un ojo.

Recogió sus cosas, ante la atenta mirada de su compañero. Sabe que es por la anterior frase que dijo, pero no lo da importancia. Una vez todo guardado, se colgó la bandolera al hombro y volvió a despedirse de él. Montó en el ascensor, y puso rumbo a su siguiente parada.

El depósito.

Entró con la esperanza de tener una animada conversación con su amiga, pero se encuentró a Lanie frente a uno de los tres cadáveres que había sobre las mesas metálicas. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido de la sala. Se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga. Está mal; se lo ve.

-¿Qué ocurre Lanie? –Preguntó, más por ayudarla, que por propia curiosidad.

-Javi – Contestó al instante, sin levantar la vista –Tiene nueva novia ¿Sabes?

-¿Tory?

Lanie la miró, extrañada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy detective, me fijo en todo –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, con la intención de animarla un poco -¿Y tú?

-Hablamos hace un par de semanas –Sus ojos la delataban, estaban rojos e hinchados, signo inequívoco de que había estado llorando –Quedamos que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. Quiero decir, es genial pero…

-Pero sientes que estáis en un baile, y que no sabréis que hacer cuando la música pare –La interrumpió. Ella había sentido lo mismo años antes, con su escritor.

-Exacto –Suspiró.

-Para serte sincera, no creo que duren mucho. Aunque no lo quiera mostrar, Espo sigue enamorado de ti. Se le nota.

-No lo creo. ¿Les has visto juntos? Parecen la pareja perfecta…

-Confía en mí. Además, ¿recuerdas todas esas veces, que viniste a mi casa de madrugada, porque Castle había vuelto con Gina? ¿O cuándo le veía ligar con todas esas mujeres? ¿O cuando su novia regresó a Nueva York? Ya era hora de que te ayudara yo a ti –Vio a su amiga sonreír ligeramente –Espera a que terminen, y cuando Javi este solo y triste, aprovechas el momento. Y sino, pues haz como yo. Acércate un día a su casa, empapada hasta los huesos y lánzate a besarle. Veras como no se te resiste –La guiñó un ojo, recordando la cantidad de veces que su amiga la había preguntado cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante barbaridad con el escritor.

Aunque tenía razón, no se resistió.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con lentitud. Notaba un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, provocado por los largos días de inmenso trabajo que había tenido. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, notando cómo el cansancio se convertía en un fuerte dolor de espalda. Enseguida se percató de la soledad que reinaba en su apartamento, sumado a la cantidad de polvo que había. Desde que se había prometido con Castle, habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el loft, y solo regresaba cuando tenía que recoger algo de ropa, o alguna pertenencia a la que tuviera especial cariño, como lo era la caja donde guardaba todas las noches el reloj y el collar de sus padres.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera con la esperanza de encontrar algo para cenar, a pesar de saber cuál sería la respuesta. Resignada, tomó el teléfono y pidió comida. Tenía quince minutos libros hasta que llegara el pedido así que pensó que podría hacer para malgastarles. La tentadora idea de llamar a su prometido pasó por su cabeza pero enseguida la desechó. Por eso estaba en esos instantes en su apartamento y no en el loft con él. Richard Castle tenía que centrare en la nueva novela que estaba escribiendo y tenerla a ella al lado era una completa distracción; en todos los significados posibles.

Como le echaba de menos –algo razonable, puesto que llevaban sin verse un par de días- decidió tomarse un buen baño mientras leía uno de sus libros. Dicho y hecho. Puso rumbo hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo para que la bañera comenzara a llenarse. Regresó a su habitación y buscó entre toda su colección de lectura. Agatha Christie, John Verdon, César Pérez Gellida, Camilla Lackberg, Lee Child, Stieg Largsson, Stephen King…¡Aja! Richard Castle.

La detective era una de las pocas personas que tenía por costumbre no ordenar los libros que poseía. Preferías colocarles todos juntos por autor, sin preocuparse por si el apellido "Lackberg" va antes que "Largsson" pero después que "Christie" –es decir, por orden alfabético-. Ahora, la decisión era escoger el libro. Puede que uno de la saga Nikki Heat, o mejor de la saga Derrick Storm; o quizá "Flores para tu tumba", el primero de todos. Indecisa, cerró los ojos y acercó su mano a la estantería. La poso sobre uno de los libros y tiró ligeramente de él. "Ola de calor". Sonrió, recordando el día que Castle la pilló en los baños buscando la escena de sexo y abrió el libro por la primera página, leyendo la dedicatoria. _Para la extraordinaria KB y todos mis amigos de la 12th. _

Miró su reloj mientras se dirigía al baño. Faltaban apenas un par de minutos para que llegara su cena. Como odiaba que la interrumpieran mientras leía un libró, decidió esperar. Se sentó en el sofá del salón y abrió el pequeño cajón que había en la parte inferior de la mesa de cristal que tenía enfrente. Un montón de CDs la dieron la bienvenida y rebuscó entre ellos, tratando de encontrar la canción perfecta para aquel momento. _OneRepublic_ apareció de repente y volvió a sonreír. Aunque preferiría estar pasando la noche con su escritor favorito, no la venía mal de vez en cuando desconectar unos días y dedicar su tiempo a ella sola; a disfrutar de sus últimos meses como "soltera", antes del matrimonio.

El timbre sonó segundos después de que la primera canción del álbum –_"Stop and Stare"_\- comenzara a sonar. Se aproximó a la puerta y posó su mano izquierda en el pomo de la puerta, sin saber que pronto se acabaría si felicidad.

La cara sonriente de Jerry Tyson la dio las buenas noches, haciéndola retroceder hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se puso alerta, recuperando rápidamente la cordura dispuesta a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo –debido a que su arma reglamentaria y la de repuesto estaban demasiado lejos como para cogerlas-.

-Oh, no te preocupes. No tengo pensado hacerte nada, o al menos no por ahora. Y el que se lo haga, o no a tu querido prometido depende de ti.

Tragó saliva al oírle pronunciar aquellas palabras. Se suponía que estaba muerto, que había caído al Hudson y se había ahogado.

-Es muy descortés por tu parte dejarme aquí plantado en la puerta. Encima de que me molesto en traerte la cena… -levantó una de sus manos para mostrarla la bolsa con la que cargaba. Tal y como decía, pertenecía al restaurante al que había llamado.

-¿Qué quieres? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-La cosa será así. Terminarás tu cena tranquilamente, debatiendo entre que opción debes escoger de las dos que te voy a dar. Cuando la decidas, puesto que ambos sabemos cuál va a ser, montarás en tu coche y te dirigirás al loft de tu querido prometido. Una vez allí, le dirás que tienes que hablar con él; te quitarás el anillo, lo depositarás en la mesa y le comunicarás que no vas a casarte con él.

La detective notó como su alma se partía en pedazos.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? Fácil. Es la única manera de que Castle siga con vida. A menos que prefieras que muera. Pero los dos sabemos que no será así. Así que, ahora te dejaré esto aquí encima –depositó la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa –me iré, como si nada hubiera pasado y tu disfrutarás de tu cena.

Tyson caminó hacia la puerta con paso lento, saboreando el momento.

-Por supuesto, no cabe ni que decir que no debes contar lo que acaba de ocurrir a nadie. Y no intentes subestimarme, te tengo más vigilada de lo que crees. ¡Que aproveche!

Y dicho esto, Jerry Tyson abandonó el lugar, dejando a una Katherine Beckett completamente descolocada.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo de "El retorno". Creo que no me he demorado mucho ¿no?

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

**Capítulo dos.**

**M**iró el reloj del despertador. Las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. Suspiró, deshaciéndose del edredón que la cubría y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Una vez allí, dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo tratando de liberarse de toda la presión que sentía. Los últimos días en la comisaría habían sido bastante incómodos. Todo el mundo se enteró de lo ocurrido y comenzaron los rumores. Castle, por su parte, dejó de asistir cada mañana a la comisaría; ni siquiera se molestó en ir para despedirse. Aunque tampoco podía reprocharle nada, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado ella misma si estuviera en su posición.

Envuelta en su toalla, caminó hasta llegar a la cocina y puso a calentar el café. Se acercó a la mesa de cristal y volvió a rebuscar entre los CDs hasta encontrar 1989, de Taylor Swift. Cuando comenzó a sonar _Bad Blood_, subió el volumen y cantó alto, intentando llenar el vacío que sentía en su corazón y la soledad que había empezado a reinar en su apartamento y en su vida.

Siempre había sido una aficionada a la música, aunque nunca lo había mostrado. Eso sí, tenía que ser su música, para poder disfrutarla. Taylor Swift era una de sus cantantes favoritas puesto que todas sus canciones se basaban en hechos que la habían ocurrido y lograba mezclar sus sentimientos con acordes y palabras que encajaban a la perfección; al igual que Passenger.

Regresó al baño. Se miró en el espejo y observó lo que se temía. Había adelgazado un par de kilos, y su cara mostraba varios signos de cansancio: amplias ojeras y ojos rojos. Insomnio provocado por la ruptura, y por el alcohol que consumía cada noche al regresar de comisaria.

Una vez hubo desayunado, marchó hacia su habitación y buscó ropa para ponerse. Sacó un par de camisas y un pantalón. Probó cual quedaba mejor y, tras decidirse, se deshizo dela toalla dispuesta a cambiarse. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo, era domingo. Suspiró, aunque más tarde una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

-¡Es domingo! –gritó, comenzando a bailar hacia el mini-bar de su cocina.

**U**nos golpes llamaron su atención. Alguien esperaba detrás de la puerta a que abriera. Negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose a dejarle pasar. No sabía quién era, tampoco la importaba. Siguió moviéndose al son de la música, que cada vez estaba más alta.

No tardó en reconocer la voz que pedía que la dejara pasar. El alcohol todavía no había hecho gran mella en su consciencia.

-¡This love is good, this love is bad! –gritó cantando.

Miró hacia la botella que sostenía con su mano. Estaba vacía. Se encogió de hombros y fue a por otra botella nueva. ¿Ron, Whisky o Ginebra? Se preguntó. Tomó el primer frasco y le abrió con facilidad. Pegó un amplio sorbo y sintió como su garganta quemaba. Sonrió al notar como el alcohol empezaba a volver borrosa su vista y se giró para mirar hacia la entrada. Tuvo que luchar por mantener el equilibrio pero una vez conseguido, se sorprendió al ver a Lanie a unos metros de ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con enfado.

-Adelante, pasa. Siéntete como en tu casa –dijo con sarcasmo.

La forense se acercó a ella mientras guardaba la copia de la llave del apartamento de su amiga en su bolsillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿Qué qué me pasa? –preguntó, pronunciando con dificultad las palabras debido al hipo. –Pues sinceramente no lo sé. ¿Quieres un poco?

La tendió la botella. Lanie la cogió pero en lugar de beber, tiró el contenido por el fregadero.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Quieres que te dé un coma etílico? Kate, deja de beber, por favor.

-Cuando no bebo, empiezo a sentir; y no me gusta lo que siento. –se sinceró. Pero rápidamente regresó de la cocina con otra botella.

-No puedes seguir así. Tu misma me dijiste una vez que jamás llegarías a estos extremos. Dios santo Kate, tu misma has estado en mi posición cuando tu padre se dio a la bebida.

-No, no, no, no –dijo, negando a la vez con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Los movimientos que hacía mostraban sin lugar a dudas que pronto se caería al suelo. –No me puedes comparar ambos casos. Yo estoy perfectamente.

-Si estás tan bien, cuéntame qué diablos se te pasó por la cabeza para romper con Castle.

Beckett se frenó en seco. Su cerebro se volvió lúcido por unos instantes y supo que tenía que echarla de su casa, o la contaría todo debido a los efectos de alcohol. Y eso no podía hacerlo.

-Me entraron miedos ¿vale?

Sabía que eso no iba a convencer a su amiga. Si, tenía miedos ante la boda pero era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y nada impediría que se casaran. Nada excepto Jerry Tyson y sus ansias de venganza.

-No me vengas con esas. Ambas sabemos que no es verdad.

-Vale –contestó con tono de burla. Realmente el alcohol la hacía ser alguien despreciable. –No, no es eso. Pero sabes que no te lo voy a decir. Así que, muchas gracias por tu visita, pero soy mayorcita y sé cuidarme sola.

Abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto, indicando a su amiga que se marchase. La oyó suspirar y vio cómo se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se sintió mal por ella; había venido a ayudarla y lo único que había recibido a cambio fue un gesto de desprecio.

-Esto no acaba aquí, Katherine Houghton Beckett. –sentenció Lanie, apuntándola con el dedo.

-Eso espero. –respondió la inspectora con angustia y dolor, y con un toque de esperanza. Esperanza dirigida a su amiga.

Y, efectivamente, la forense lo había notado.

**L**levaba horas encerrado en su despacho. Sostenía con su mano derecha el primer ejemplar de la saga Nikki Heat y con su izquierda un vaso con Whisky. Bebía, para poder soportar todo, pero se prometió a sí mismo no pasarse de la raya. Tanto su madre como su hija estaban preocupados por él y lo último que quería era alterarlas más.

Sabía que se estaba torturando con la rutina que había empezado el día después de que, la que era su prometida, rompiera con él. Pero no podía evitarlo, no quería dejarla ir; no podía creer que todo por lo que había luchado durante años, se hubiese acabado de un plumazo.

Tenían un futuro. La boda estaba casi planeada, los invitados ya habrían recibido las invitaciones y los servicios de catering y la música ya estaban contratados. Suspiró, llevándose el vaso a la boca y separando su vista del libro para clavarla en la montaña de marcos de fotos que había en un rincón. Otra reforma que había hecho. Todas las fotos que había dispersas por la casa, en las que salía la detective, las había reunido en su despacho.

Mirara a donde mirara, un recuerdo con la mujer a la que amaba –y la que le había roto el corazón- volaba hasta su mente.

Otra de las cosas que echaba de menos y que le había proporcionado demasiado tiempo libre era dejar de asistir a comisaria. Se sentía mal por los chicos, no quería que pensaran que cada mañana se presentaba allí solo por ella. Tanto Ryan como Espósito habían ocupado un espacio en su corazón. Pero se veía incapaz de ir allí, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se veía incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

Lanzó su vaso contra la portada del nuevo libro que había en la habitación, provocando un sonoro ruido que alertó a las dos pelirrojas que veían una película sentadas frente al televisor.

Pocos segundos después, Martha cruzaba la puerta y entraba al despacho, dispuesta a sincerarse con su hijo sobre lo que de verdad pensaba de la situación.

-Lo siento mucho, madre. Vuelve a la película, estoy bien. –sonrió, intentando que sus palabras sonaran convincentes.

-Querido, sabes que siempre voy a estar de tu parte y te voy a apoyar en lo que hagas. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que Katherine hizo lo que hizo, simplemente porque se hartó de ti? –miró hacia atrás una vez expuesta la pregunta, para asegurarse que la puerta estaba cerrada y que, mientras no levantaran mucho la voz, Alexis podría seguir durmiendo sobre el sofá.

-No quiero hablar de ella, os lo dejé bastante claro el otro día. –La voz del escritor sonaba fría.

-Richard, piénsalo un momento. Deja a un lado el dolor y deja que tu mente vea con claridad la situación. Ambos la conocemos. No había otra cosa que deseara más en el mundo que casarse contigo.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! –Castle perdía los papeles poco a poco.

-Si lo sé, y tú también. La hacías feliz, querido. Muy feliz. ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentinamente?

-Y yo que sé –respondió esta vez más calmado, pero con frustración; a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían. –Se la habrán cruzado los cables, habrá dejado de quererme… no lo sé.

Desvió la vista al techo, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas.

-¿Y si alguien la hubiera forzado a hacerlo? ¿No te has parado a pensar en eso? Las cosas tendrían más sentido de esa forma. Quiero decir, un día se siente de la familia y nos trata como a la suya propia, y al siguiente se presenta aquí, y rompe contigo. Si hubiera encontrado a otro hombre, o hubiera dejado de quererte como tú mismo has propuesto, esa mujer no habría tenido el valor de venir aquí, semana tras semana, y simular que no pasaba nada.

Esta vez, agachó la cabeza para mirar al suelo. La conocía desde hace más de seis años, ella no era así. Su madre tenía razón, y la ira le había cegado.

-¿Y quién podría haberlo hecho? –preguntó, entrando a la cordura poco a poco.

-Eso, hijo mío, ya es cosa tuya –sentenció Martha, y salió de la habitación; no sin antes abrazarle con cariño.

El escritor permaneció quieto, pensando en las palabras de su madre. Era una buena teoría, muy buena; y eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, todavía necesitaba escuchar la opinión de alguien más. Alguien que pudiera tratar el asunto con objetividad, sin preferencias. Tomó su móvil y mientras marcaba el número, recogió los pedazos grandes de cristal que había dispersos por el suelo y que antes formaban un vaso.

**L**es vio entrar por la puerta. Parecían contentos por volver a verle. Levantó la mano con la que sujetaba el recipiente que contenía alcohol en forma de saludo, y ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia él con una sonrisa. Hizo un gesto al camarero según estaban llegando para que les pusiera un vaso también y se levantó para abrazarles. Sin duda, les había echado de menos por mucho que se negara a reconocerlo.

-¿Qué tal estás, tío? –preguntó Esposito, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Él se limitó a levantar los hombros como respuesta.

Observó una sonrisa triste en sus rostros y se sintió culpable. Cuando apareció seis años atrás en la comisaria, jamás pensó que llegaría a convertirse en lo que era ahora. Su reputación de mujeriego egocéntrico había desaparecido completamente; había conseguido muy buenos amigos, amigos de verdad y no los que tenía entonces; volvía a disfrutar escribiendo y no lo veía como su trabajo –aunque se ganara la vida con ello- sino como su pasión, tal y como el día que publicó su primer libro; había pisado tierra firme con sus pies y había reformado su vida para convertirla en eso precisamente; había averiguado el verdadero significado de la palabra amor y de lo que ello conlleva: dolor.

El mismo dolor que sentía en esos instantes.

-Se te echa de menos en la comisaría. Todo el mundo está serio y desanimado.

-Será que tengo poderes mágicos y llevo la alegría allí a donde voy –soltó con sarcasmo, bebiendo un trago del vaso.

-No sé qué mosca la habrá picado, Castle. Estaba deseando casarte contigo, tenía loca a Lanie con los preparativos y esas cosas de mujeres. No entiendo su cambio tan repentino.

-Pues anda, que a menuda te has llevado al bote tú –dijo Castle, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No le venía mal de vez en cuando desconectar y quedar con los chicos.

-Eso. Tío, ¿Tory? ¿Qué pasa con Lanie?

Espósito miró con rabia al escritor.

-Dónde las dan, las toman –contestó él. Los tres rieron, antes de ponerse serios y tratar de verdad el tema por el que estaban allí. –Veréis, mi madre me ha hecho pensar en algo. Si es verdad lo que decís, que estaba deseando casarse… ¿Por qué un cambio tan repentino? Lo he estado dando vuelta y, sí, puede que simplemente haya dejado de quererme –notó como su corazón se partía en pedazos –pero, si estaba tan contenta por cómo nos iba… ¿Y si alguien la hubiera forzado a hacerlo?

Ryan y Espósito coincidieron con él. Todo tendría sentido.

-¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes? –pronunció Kevin en un susurro.

-¿Quién haría algo así?

-Lo pensé de camino a aquí. Bracken, Jerry Tyson, mi padre, algún asesino al que hayamos metido en la cárcel y quiera vengarse… Podría ser cualquiera.

-Empezaremos revisando las cámaras de seguridad del apartamento de Beckett y las cercanas a él. –propuso Ryan.

-Yo hablaré con Lanie para ver si consigue sonsacarla algo –se ofreció Javier, introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. –Hablando de la reina de roma –dijo, mostrando el móvil a los otros dos hombres. –Hola, Lanie. ¿Qué pasa?

Tras varios minutos hablando por teléfono, finalmente le colgó y dio explicaciones a los demás.

-Dice que acaba de salir del apartamento de Kate. Estaba borracha, con la música a tope y sin parar de beber.

-¿Borracha? ¿Kate? Imposible. Una vez me contó que había hecho un pacto con su padre. Ella no bebería en abundancia, si él no volvía a caer bajo la tentación del alcohol. Y lo cumplía a raja tabla.

-Pues no creo que Lanie se lo haya inventado. Estaba muy alterada.

Se oyeron suspiros, acompañados de unas palabras del escritor.

-Dios santo Kate, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

**C**olocó su mano sobre su frente. _Eso te pasa por beber_ dijo una vocecilla en su mente. Se incorporó sobre el colchón, agarrándose con firmeza a la mesilla de noche. Sentía un mareo enrome. Apoyó ambos pies sobre el suelo y cuando pensó que podía caminar sin tambalearse demasiado, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño en busca de un ibuprofeno. Se colocó frente al espejo y tiró de una de las esquinas. El armario se abrió y rebuscó hasta darse por vencida. ¿Dónde diablos había dejado las pastillas? Se sentó sobre el retrete y sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos. Soltó un grito de desesperación que solo hizo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara gradualmente.

Sonrió al recordar la localización de las pastillas y volvió a ponerse en pie. Esta vez, mantuvo mejor el equilibrio y pudo andar sin sujetarse con las paredes. Pero cuando bajó las escaleras y vio su salón de frente, se encontró con Jerry Tyson, sentado en su sofá. Siguió andando, sin pararse. Con un poco de esperanza, aquella figura solo sería un macabro juego de su imaginación pero desechó la idea al oírle hablar.

-¿Es que no piensa ni saludarme?

Le ignoró. Recorrió el camino hacia la cocina y abrió un pequeño frasco que había sobre la encimera. Sacó una caja, tomó una pastilla y se la tragó sin necesidad de agua. Apoyó las manos con fuerza en el borde de la encimera y apretó con fuerza hasta hacerse daño.

-Ya que no estás dispuesta a escucharme, no me queda otra que ir al apartamento de tu querido amor y acabar con su vida.

Le oyó suspirar y vio cómo se levantaba del sofá. Entonces, su cerebro volvió a funcionar y reaccionó.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

El asesino sonrió.

-Me han llegado ciertos rumores. Parece ser que alguien ha propuesto la genial idea de que tu idea de romper con el escritorzuelo ha sido forzada. Forzada por alguien como yo.

El rostro de la detective empalideció al oírlo. Ella no había dicho nada, y así estaba dispuesta a explicárselo.

-Tranquila, sé que no fuiste tú. Así que por ahora, Richard Castle seguirá con vida. Pero he de tomar cartas en el asunto, antes de que me descubran. Y me temo que Martha Rodgers no tendrá tanta suerte como su hijo.

Cerró los ojos. No podía estar pasando esto. Una semana antes, todo iba genial. Estaba planeando su boda, era feliz con el hombre al que amaba. Y ahora, luchaba por mantener con vida a ese mismo hombre, y evitar que el asesino que tenía enfrente le destrozara la vida.

-¿Por qué ella? No, no puedo permitirlo.

-Fue quién tuvo la idea de que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto. Digamos que fue la única que confió en ti. Y se lo agradecerás, pegándola un tiro.


End file.
